


The Rock Show

by Meova



Series: Bite-sized pieces of fic [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, No escape from ABBA, Vans Warped Tour!AU, format!fic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: "Hello everyone, it’s Jenson here for F1TV. Today, for our day of covering the Vans Warped Tour, we have something different planned for you!"
Series: Bite-sized pieces of fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	The Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this particular drabble workshop was ABBA. I don't know why I thought this needed to be done in a Vans Warped Tour AU, but that's what happened anyway. Title's from Blink-182 because it's obligatory to do Blink-182 when you do anything about Warped.  
> The characters in the drabbles are as follows: 1. Jenson, 2. Jenson and Sebastian, 3. George, 4. Jenson, Carlos and Charles.

F1TV Instagram story, 05/07 10:05

_Jenson smiles, holds the microphone up. The queue behind him isn’t moving._

Hello everyone, it’s Jenson here for F1TV. Today, we have something different planned for you!

We asked you earlier this week what you’d like us to do for our special day of coverage here at the Vans Warped Tour and surprisingly, you wanted us to convince the bands to play ABBA covers during their sets.

So, that’s exactly what we’re going to do!

First up, we’ll talk to Aston Martin, see what they’ve been up to.

And who knows…

_Jenson winks. Video ends._

* * *

F1TV Instagram story, 05/07 11:23

_Jenson’s standing next to a stage, a man in green and pink sitting on the edge._

‘So, Sebastian, how does it feel to be back with such an iconic band?’ Jenson asks.

‘Yeah, it feels good, I hope the fans will accept me up there!’

‘And I know you have a new album out now,’ Jenson continues, ‘but can we expect some ABBA tonight?’

Sebastian jumps from the stage, grabs the microphone and turns to the camera.

‘You can expect all of the ABBA tonight,’ he says, smiling widely. ‘You just wait, sunshines.’

_Video ends_

* * *

F1TV Instagram story, 05/07 12:25

_Cameraman is in between stage and audience, camera pointed at stage. Two men are jumping on stage, the Williams logo billowing behind them. They’re playing a cover of ABBA’s Money, Money, Money._

‘So what’s all this, then?’ George, with his British accent, shouts over the crowd. ‘I know it’s early, so you should be jumping! Sing the next lines with me! _If I had a little money, it’s a rich man’s world_!’

He points the microphone to the crowd. Camera swivels along to capture the crowd.

Many look confused. Security’s having fun, though.

_Video ends_

* * *

F1TV Instagram story, 05/07 13:47

_Jenson is at the tourbusses, two men in red alongside him._

‘Hello everyone! I’m here with Charles and Carlos from Ferrari, who have a message for you!’

He holds the microphone out. Both Ferrari members ignore it, adjust their sunglasses instead, until the left one eventually grabs it.

‘Hi, yeah, I’m Carlos, this is Charles. We’ll close out the Monster stage tonight, and if you want real rock, you better...’

‘Wait,’ Charles interrupts. ‘Is Aston Martin doing this?’

Jenson nods. Charles grabs the microphone.

‘And we will play Dancing Queen tonight.’

Carlos sighs.

_Video ends_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr if you wanna watch me shout into the void](https://meova101.tumblr.com/)


End file.
